nexuspediafandomcom-20200215-history
New World Order
New World Order is an upcoming manga/anime series created by Nexus360. Plot Throughout the ages, the souls of the sinners who were damned to Hell, demons, have secretly slipped back into the living world through varying methods caused by the foolishness of humans' curiosity. Lacking physically visible bodies, demons would possess humans and corrupt their souls, wreaking havoc everywhere they went. The existence of demons on Earth was kept a secret from society, with subtle hints being leaked through stories about fictional "monsters". A select few brave humans would rise to hunt down and kill the demons through exorcisms, but more demons would continuously slip through the cracks in the afterlife's boundaries. The secret war between humans and demons was kept under wraps since the birth of religion, and the rest of the world focused on their own wars with each other, until one fateful day when the entire planet suffered a sudden twist of fate... In the year 2014, an unnatural phenomenon occurred where the entirety of Earth was momentarily shrouded in a veil of darkness following a massive explosion in Tokyo, Japan. The unexplained explosion left Tokyo in ruins, and a massive wave of demons shot out of the crater in the center of the city. Humans around the world watched in horror as they could see demons flying through the skies, possessing innocents to use as hosts. Once the gateway to Hell closed itself and the veil disappeared, all wars immediately ceased and every major nation began focusing its efforts to putting an end to this new threat from beyond. Twenty years later, the war between humans and demons continues to escalate, with the defense organizations developing new technologies designed for aiding specially trained soldiers in tracking and banishing demons back to Hell. Scientists also came to the realization that the veil of darkness from the original event contaminated the air and infected every human's blood, converting their DNA to that of a human-demon hybrid, albeit the "demon blood" hasn't affected humans aside from their newfound ability to see demons and sense their presence. However, the people of Japan have begun "breaking out", where the previously dormant demon blood has awakened in a way where the hosts have been granted the abilities of whichever demon species their blood originated from, mostly along the lines of superhuman strength, speed, and endurance. The reason why only Japan has experienced this change is due to the fact that Japan is considered "Ground Zero" of the original demon invasion. The Japanese Humane Defense Agency (JHDA) based in the completely-rebuilt and highly advanced New Tokyo has successfully taken down the most demons out of any other nation by training these outbreaks to use their new powers to fight for the greater good. The JHDA has been criticized by the other nations for this unfair advantage, and they have become wary of whether or not Japan could become a threat in the future with this superhuman army. However, as more rifts in the dimensions allow more demons to enter the living world, the lords of Hell itself begin to set in motion their plans to bring about the end of all life, and humanity will need an unlikely hero to shine light through the darkness when all hope is lost... Category:Original Story Category:New World Order Opening Themes Ending Themes Chapters Category:Original Story Category:New World Order